


Divine Gardens

by infandomswetrust



Category: Blood of Zeus (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brief Cockwarming, Did I mention size difference, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infandomswetrust/pseuds/infandomswetrust
Summary: I am shocked and appalled that there are no works for these two yet so I wrote one myself.I only just finished Blood of Zeus an hour ago and I NEEDED Kofi/Evios content. Maybe you do too.This takes place right at the end of the final episode, so there will be spoilers.***Evios and Kofi reflect on their future on Mount Olympus.
Relationships: Evios/Kofi, Heron & Apollo, Heron & Hephaestus, Heron & Hermes, Heron/Alexia (background), Kofios
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I am the first person to write about these two, I reserve the right to pick a ship name  
> *smashes bottle* I hereby dub thee Kofios

Heron woke to the weight of the world on his chest. At least that's what it felt like. Having carried the weight of the world on his shoulders just a little while ago, he could make that comparison.

But as he came to, he realised the fact that he was still alive could mean only one thing. 

They'd won. 

Opening his eyes was a slow and painful process. The light in the room was too bright to be normal, earthly light, and when he finally managed to look around, his surroundings confirmed that he was indeed on Mount Olympus.

When he glanced down at his chest, he saw that the weight was his wound - the wound that had saved them. He'd bled through his bandages, and when he carefully pressed his hand to the stain, the memory of driving Seraphim's bident through both of their chests came back unbidden and with painful clarity.

He'd sent his own brother to Hades. The only thing he'd had left of his mother. He couldn't help but hope that Seraphim, despite his awful deeds on earth, would be able to see their mother in the underworld. That he would be able to rest in peace by her side.

His eyes strayed to the impressive peak of Mount Olympus and the giant, golden statue of his father. Before his eyes could fill with the tears of his loss, a gentle voice startled him into full awareness. He wasn't alone in the room. And Seraphim hadn't been his only brother.

"He was very proud of you," Hermes said softly. Next to him, Apollo and Hephaestus stood at his bedside. For the first time in his life, Heron felt a sense of belonging. He managed a weak smile at his brothers, which Apollo and Hermes returned. Apollo stepped forward and held out his hand. When Heron saw what lay in his palm, there was nothing he could have done to stop himself from tearing up. His mother's locket.

"As we all are, brother." Hermes looked down at him with such love and adoration that Heron wondered what it might have been like to grow up with his older brothers in his life. Would they have defended him against the bullies? Would they have teased and played with him the way he'd always wished someone would when he was a child?

"Come. Your friends are quite eager to see your face," Apollo said with a fond smile. It took Heron a moment to understand what he was saying. Alexia, Kofi and Evios were here. Here, on Olympus.

"Don't strain yourself," Hermes said, giving Apollo a chiding look. "You shouldn't get up yet. You're still healing."

Finally, Hephaestus spoke as well. 

"The boy beat the demons and the giants. Don't you dote on him now. He's strong enough to take a stroll. Aren't you, Heron?" the God asked, slapping Heron on the back good-naturedly. Heron bit back his groan. Hephaestus had a strong arm. He'd probably have a bruise on his back. Heron quickly gave another smile and swung his legs over the side of the bed cautiously. The movement pulled at the wound on his chest, but there was no pain. Merely some discomfort. Apollo must have sensed his surprise.

"Demeter grew some healing herbs for you. They should dull the pain." The blonde God smiled, crossing his arms. He'd survived the battle without scars, despite all the blood he'd spilt. "She's grown quite fond of you in your sleep, in fact."

Heron stared at his brother in wonder for a moment. It was still strange to think of the Gods as...family.

"I look forward to meeting her, then," he said and finally stood.

***

"Would you look at that."

Kofi and Alexia looked up at Evios' dry if gleeful uttering. When they followed his gaze, they saw Heron - alive and awake - slowly making his way towards them.

Alexia got up and ran towards him instantly.

Kofi smiled as he watched their embrace.

He could tell what the two had was special - even now, in its hesitant and tender beginnings.

"Thank you. For saving my life," Alexia murmured to Heron. Then, she gestured around, at the Gods and Goddesses in the garden, in their home, in paradise. "All of our lives."

The two continued to exchange words in softer tones, too quiet for Kofi to hear now. This made him smile again.

"So... How come you never thank me for saving your life?"

Kofi turned to look at Evios. His companion had been in the pool, socialising with the Gods as if he did it every day. His skin was still wet, and Kofi studied him for half a beat.

"Because most of the time, it is you who gets us into trouble to begin with," Kofi responded calmly.

Evios smirked. "Fair enough," he said, even though he didn't seem very humbled.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Heron's voice, echoing Evios' quip from what seemed like a lifetime ago, made them both look up. Heron and Alexia were grinning, studying them in a knowing way that made Kofi blush. "We're going up to the peak," Heron said then, nodding towards Zeus' statue. Kofi assumed the young Demigod meant to pay his respects to his father. He could also sense that a quiet, serene moment like that should best be shared between Heron and Alexia only. "Are you coming?" 

Before Kofi could politely decline, Evios shook his head quite strongly.

"No way. I've walked enough for the rest of my life. I'm never leaving this garden... Or this pool," the smaller man said, glancing back towards the pool. 

"Not even to go to sea again?" Kofi asked. Evios bit his lip and shot him a brief glare.

"I'm never leaving this garden _except_ to go to sea," he corrected. Then, he turned to Kofi. "Wise-guy."

Kofi smiled and turned away to nod his goodbye at Alexia and Heron, who lingered for a moment to make sure the two really didn't want to join before they turned to leave. Alexia had her arm around Heron to support him walking, but if Kofi had to guess, he'd say that the gentle touch served more than that one purpose.

When Kofi turned back to where Evios had been standing, he wasn't surprised to find the spot empty. 

A rather loud splash paired with a rather displeased look from Aphrodite betrayed where Evios had disappeared to.

Shaking his head to himself, Kofi sat down on the cool marble steps opposite the pool and tipped his head up towards the sun. This was a very different world to the harsh, unkind one he and Evios had been struggling their way through for the past ten years.

If this was redemption, Kofi could only thank Zeus. And he did, every evening before he slid into the room he and Evios had been given.

Usually, Kofi was the first one to retire in the evening, but today, to his surprise, Evios was already standing at the window when he entered. He'd taken off his vest, and the moon bathed his soft olive skin in a magical silver light. Kofi wondered if the moon shone brighter here on Olympus, or if it was Evios who brightened the room.

"You're here," Kofi stated. Evios turned to look at him. "I would have thought you'd stay at the feast for longer," Kofi added. Evios waved a dismissive hand through the silver air. 

"Ah, there's enough people hounding Heron. I just ate my way through and left... I only went for the food to begin with," Evios added with a grin. "We'll have plenty of time to heap praise on Heron in the future," he said, but his voice had changed ever so slightly. Anyone other than Kofi wouldn't have noticed it; the unspoken question in his quip, the uncertainty. "Won't we?" the smaller man added after a brief moment of silence.

"... Will we stay on Mount Olympus, you mean?" Kofi asked. Evios' brows lifted in surprise.

"Actually... I meant if _he'll_ stay. I never assumed _we_ would." 

"I seem to remember you saying you would never again leave this garden," Kofi pointed out. Evios sighed and looked out of the window again. Kofi took the opportunity to step closer to him, looking over his shoulder at the beautiful, clear sky. 

"It's nice," Evios said, his voice so dismissive that Kofi knew it wasn't sincere dismissal. "... But it's not really our scene, is it?" Evios concluded.

"You mean trickery, smuggling and fighting?" Kofi asked quietly. "No, that it is not."

Evois remained quiet, staring out at the sky stubbornly.

Kofi stepped closer yet until his chest brushed against Evios' shoulders. Slowly, he brought up his arms to wrap them loosely around the smaller man's waist.

"Is that really the life you want to return to?" he asked him, his voice quiet now, whispered into Evios' hair. He could feel his companion tense briefly before he relaxed into his embrace.

"... We're no heroes, Kofi," he huffed eventually. "We don't belong here."

Kofi hummed thoughtfully and looked out at the divine mountain.

"... Then we will leave," he said. "We can go back to sea."

Evios finally turned in his arms to face him. Kofi didn't let go of him, his clasped hands resting at the small of Evios' back. Evios lifted his hands to rest them on Kofi's scarred chest.

"... Do you mean that?" Evios asked. 

Kofi nodded without second thought. "I will go wherever you go, Evios," he said, quiet and serious. 

Evios looked into his eyes for a few long seconds, as if he was searching for the answers he didn't have. Perhaps he found what he'd been looking for, because he relaxed again and nodded.

"... Go to the pool with me, then," Evios said, his voice back to its normal, cocky tone. He stepped back and smirked. "This late, it'll be empty. They're all still at the feast." He paused and grinned again before he leaned up to whisper to him. "Who knows... Maybe you'll change my mind about staying."

Kofi arched a brow at him when he pulled back and dropped his gaze to Evios' smirking mouth. He leaned down to kiss it, his arms tightening around the smaller man to pull him flush against his chest.

"... I think I could be quite convincing when I want to be, too," he murmured against Evios' lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning to write a second chapter that's pure smut in the pool but I can't promise that the muse (haha mythology joke) will come to me  
> Fwiw I really, really hope she does


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... The muse came and so did these two
> 
> ......size difference.........

Kofi could hear the distant sounds of the feast. The celebration in Heron's honour was taking place right below Zeus' statue - a fair ways away from the little courtyard. 

When Kofi closed his eyes, he could still see the giants. He could still hear the sounds of screams, of swords clashing and blood spilt. But now, the sounds that carried across Mount Olympus were sounds of joy. 

Laughter, song and cheers followed him and Evios into the pool.

Anywhere else, the water would be dark this late at night, with no blue sky to reflect, but on Mount Olympus, the water was its own source of light. The pool shone bright blue and cast shadows against the tiles, but shadows were no longer something to be afraid of.

The war was won. The demons were gone.

He and Evios had made up for their mistakes.

"What are you waiting for?"

Kofi averted his gaze from the lit up mountain to look back to the pool. Evios was already standing on the first step. His trousers lay discarded beneath a bush, as did, Kofi noted, his small clothes.

"You shouldn't be naked," he couldn't help but chide. "This is sacred ground." 

Evios arched a brow at him.

"... Where Gods like Dionysos walk," Evios pointed out, spreading his arms as if to emphasise his point. "I don't think nudity bothers them... And if it does," Evios stated, turning towards the peak of the mountain and starting to wave his hands wildly. After a few seconds of this, he turned to Kofi again. "... They can't see us."

Kofi huffed softly but he didn't say anything else. Instead, he went to lean against a pillar to watch Evios, who waded further into the pool and finally sat down on the bench lining the walls. 

For a while, Evios studied the sky, while Kofi studied Evios. He knew the other man's body by heart. It wasn't even necessarily something he associated with intimacy. They'd been companions for ten years. They'd known each others' bodies long before they'd become lovers. 

But here, in the garden of the Gods, bathed in the surreal blue light of the water and the silver light from above, he could think of nothing more seductive.

"... Aren't you coming in?" Evios asked and tipped his head to the side to give Kofi a lazy smirk. Kofi said nothing and only moved after a few seconds. Without dropping Evios' gaze, he approached the pool and slowly undid his trousers. 

He kept his smallclothes on, which Evios scoffed at. Ignoring his companion, Kofi started swimming. He'd always enjoyed the water, but he'd never had the chance to actually swim for recreation. Now, as he felt himself glide through the glittery water, he wondered why he'd never taken the time. Why he and Evios had only ever lived from one con to the next, from one fight to the next. Why they'd never...taken a break. 

He swam until his arms started to ache. In all honesty, he was surprised Evios had let him be for such a long time. 

When he finally sat down next to him, the smaller man glanced up. There was a flash of rare sincerity in his eyes. It was gone again just as quickly.

"You want to say something," Kofi noted, relaxing back against the wall and looking up at the sky. He felt more than saw Evios' gaze this time.

"Do I?" Evios huffed. Kofi remained quiet, waiting. Finally, Evios sighed. "We're alive," he stated, curtly.

Kofi took a moment to let the words sink in, to find their true meaning. Then, he nodded.

"We are." He turned to look at Evios, studying him calmly. "I am glad you are, too."

Evios' eyes widened for a moment before he blushed, looking off to the side with a glare.

Again, the two sat in silence for a while. A lot of their lives consisted of silence. Often, they were too tired to speak. Other times, they didn't feel safe enough to. Here, they simply didn't feel the need to. Here, sitting by each others side was enough. 

Kofi realised he'd started dozing off when he felt the water around him move. When he blinked his eyes open, Evios was in front of him, slowly sinking onto his lap. Kofi wrapped his hands around Evios' waist, which was so small in his grasp that his fingertips nearly touched. Evios leaned down and Kofi met him halfway to kiss him, deep and slow.

One of Evios' hands worked its way between them, tracing the scars on Kofi's torso down to the waistband of his smalls.

"If only you'd taken these off earlier," Evios whispered against his lips and Kofi rolled his eyes. Wordlessly, he lifted Evios with one hand and used the other to quickly rid himself of his remaining clothes. Evios wasn't a scrawny man by any means, but to Kofi, it was easy to lift him even with one hand. A fact that the smaller man did not like to be reminded of.

"Let go of me," he huffed, and dropped back into the water and onto Kofi's lap with a splash the very next moment when Kofi did just that.

Before Evios could complain any more, Kofi kissed him again. After just a few seconds, the brunette man melted against him and pressed his body closer, creating little waves with the roll of his hips.

Kofi slowly moved one of his hands down Evios' back and slid his fingers into the crack of his arse smoothly. He swallowed the sound Evios made when he stroked his index finger across his hole. Usually, they started with something smaller, because even Kofi's fingers were a lot to take. That was why, usually, they didn't have the time for this to begin with. Kofi pulled back ever so slightly to look into Evios' eyes with the unspoken question if he wanted to continue. Evios nodded, his eyes glinting as if Hephaestus himself had forged them.

Kofi shifted his hand so that it was his pinky prodding at Evios' hole and gently started circling the spot with increasing pressure, until he could press the tip of his finger inside.

Again, he swallowed Evios' moan before it could travel through the air and perhaps further than they'd both like.

Once he could thrust his finger into him with relative ease, he repeated the process with two more, stretching him as far and as thoroughly as he dared. He couldn't remember the last time they had actually done this. The last time there had been more than quick hands or clever mouths. It seemed like a luxury their life couldn't afford them.

Being able to do it now, in paradise, after winning the war that they had, in part, caused, felt like a true gift from the Gods. 

Perhaps it was. Perhaps Aphrodite.

Evios shuddered against him. By now, he was leaning into Kofi's chest with his full weight.

And yet, even after three fingers, it would be a tight fit and they both knew it.

"We do not have to -" Kofi began, only to be cut off by a sharp movement of Evios' hand.

"But we _will."_ Evios' voice was pointed and final despite its breathlessness, so Kofi relented without further question. 

After spreading his fingers as wide as possible a few more times, he carefully removed them.

Evios, unlike Kofi, did not pause to catch his breath. Instead, he turned around to sit with his back against Kofi's chest and reached beneath himself to grasp the other man's sizeable length. Kofi bit his lower lip to keep quiet when Evios lowered himself onto his cock ever so slowly. 

It felt like hours passed until Evios had finally managed to work himself all the way down. They were both left gasping for air as their bodies struggled to adjust to the impossible fit.

At some point, however, it seemed like too much time had passed.

"... Evios," Kofi said, his voice a little bit strained.

"Just wait," Evios hummed. He clearly tried to sound unaffected, but failed completely thanks to the almost broken quality of his voice. "It takes so much time to get you in there - it'd be a shame to, _ah-"_

Evios didn't manage to finish the sentence and Kofi snorted despite himself. He lifted his hips slightly to press just a little bit deeper into Evios, which startled another moan out of the other man. To his credit, however, he didn't give up.

"... To waste it like that," he finished. Kofi could hear the grin in his voice. "Why not enjoy the view for a while?" Evios continued and gestured with a shaky hand. 

Kofi was almost certain Evios couldn't see any view, since his companion had a habit of squeezing his eyes shut during sex. 

With a sigh, he reached for Evios' hips, grasped them, and gently started moving him up and down his cock.

Perhaps that had been Evios' plan from the start; to avoid doing any of the work, because he did not complain again. Instead, he moaned. And Kofi, forgetting himself, eagerly listened for those moans that he'd been trying to silence earlier. He could only hope the celebrations were loud enough to hide any stray noise that might have carried to the top of the mountain. 

After using Evios' body like a toy for a while, Kofi pulled out and turned them both around. He manhandled Evios until he was bent over the side of the pool and thrust back into him, his movements harsher now; betraying his growing desperation. 

Evios had no smart comments to make anymore and Kofi felt some deep satisfaction about that. This had always been the one and only effective way to shut Evios up.

His fingers dug into his lover's hips harder, and he had to remind himself to be careful; that he could easily crush Evios' bones. Despite him loosening his grip, he was sure Evios would wear bruises on his hips for some days. This, too, brought him some satisfaction.

When Evios climaxed, Kofi was almost certain someone at the celebration must have heard, because the smaller man _shouted_ as he spilled his seed across his stomach. Another reason they rarely did this. Evios was loud in every aspect of his life, including this one. 

Kofi was quick to follow his companion over the edge, though his thrusts didn't slow for a while, pumping Evios full of his cum.

When he finally stopped moving his hips, it was only to gather Evios against his chest and get out of the pool. Only then did he pull out of his lover's tired body. He shoved his clothes at him instantly.

"Clean yourself up. We will _not_ leave our filth in the garden of the Gods."

Evios threw him a half hearted glare, but he seemed too exhausted to argue. Kofi was sure it wouldn't last for long, but he would enjoy every last second of it. 

And then, of course, when Evios gathered his wits again and his incessant remarks returned, he would enjoy every last second of that as well.

Dropping his voice to a gentler tone, he pulled Evios close again once the other man was dressed. 

" _Now_ we can enjoy the view," he murmured to him softly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .thank you to my puffdaddy squad for enduring my ramblings about size kink tonight


End file.
